Fate Héroes
by Lance-Lobo
Summary: Versión alterna de los hechos ocurridos en la quinta guerra del santo grial. Donde Bazett Fraga McRemitz, una maga enviada por la asociación de magos y un extraño poder que posee un particual interes en Lancer, entran en la guerra.


_-_Ante tu llamado, es que me presento_, -_declaró una voz en la oscuridad. Le buscó en ella pero no pudo distinguirle. ¿Era por la noche? Se preguntó, cuestión que de inmediato rechazó; no, no era la noche, esa oscuridad no era falta de luz, sencillamente no existía algo ahí, lo sabía, pues su propio razonamiento parecía también en camino a renunciar a su existencia.

-Estoy aquí para satisfacer el anhelo de tu alma, ese tan grande que el aire en tus pulmones ya no es capaz de formarlo _-_continuó aquella voz, era claramente masculina y se expresaba tentadora, suave y calmada, volvía difícil no interesarse en lo que decía, pero se interesó más por sus palabras que por su intención. Le hablaba de su anhelo, se lo dijo con seguridad, pero no tenia en mente algo a lo que pudiera referirse, tampoco pretendía fingir que le importaba. En ese momento, ya nada paracía hacerlo.

_Libertad_, se escuchó decir, se escuchó vagó, repentino y sin peso propio, pero de alguna manera, importante, era más la parte de algo más grande, que se arrojó a su conciencia sin pedirle permiso. Luego se dio cuenta, su boca ni siquiera se movió para pronunciarlo, o por lo menos no la sintió hacerlo y aún así pudo escucharse. ¿Era todo aquello un sueño? Se preguntaba

-No, eso no fue tu deseo, no fue el grito que escuché ni el aclamo que me condujo a ti. Exige sinceridad a tu corazón ahora que aún late, mientras aún tienes vida suficiente para poder escucharme. Tu y yo somos iguales, tenemos el mismo deseo, por eso pude escucharte, por ello vine darte lo que ansías, volviendo mi destino el tuyo, seré tu arma y tu mi camino, nuestro deseo podrá cumplirse_, -_se escuchó igual de tentadora y realmente lo hubiera sido si fuera consciente del deseo del que hablaba, además comenzaba dejarse notar algo de ansiedad en lo que decía. Lo único que lograba era causar intriga. _Libetad_ era la palabra que seguía analizando, encausandola junto con las palabras de esa voz, en particular aquellas que le pedía sinceridad. _Héroe _y _tragedia _ fue lo siguiente que consiguió sacar de su mente, relacionado o no, esas palabras parecían tan distantes como arraigadas a su propia alma.

-Bien, recuerda tu camino hacia mí y entonces recuerda a donde es que me pediste que te llevara,_ -_comentó sin siquiera tomarse la molestia en contener el gusto por el rumbo que comenzaban a tomar los hechos, tampoco importaba, esa voz había pasado a segundo plano. Ahora su atención se centraba en la silueta formandoce en su cabeza, como un sueño olvidado que pieza por pieza comenzaba a sacar desde lo más profundo de su cabeza. Lo veía de espaldas, firme y sin moverse, no lo reconocía todavía, pero lo contemplaba con una tristeza que nacía tan natural cómo si fuera una parte más del mismo recuerdo.

Sintió un abrupto pinchazo en la espina que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, recordandole que lo tenía y dejando un rastro de dolor por donde sea que se paseaba, sentía ganas de retorcerse por el mismo, el cuerpo no le respondía siquiera para eso. -así es, toma conciencia de tu existencia una vez más, la misma que dejaste abandonada junto con tu esperanza, solo entonces tendrás la voluntad de aceptar lo que te propongo,_-_ se preguntaba que era lo que ese dolor tenía que ver con su realidad, una que finalmente recordó tener más allá de esa oscuridad y que por fin le volvió importante la respuesta al como fue que terminó en ella.

El dolor luchaba por arrebatarle la conciencia, tan solo unos momentos atrás no le hubiera importado, pero ahora quería saber ¿por qué? La imagen que lo inició todo comenzaba a discernirse un poco más, el dolor parecía ser un mero tramite, apenas soportable, pero necesario para continuar. Cabello largo, sujeto por la nunca y cayendo sobre su espalda, una armadura azul cubriéndole el cuerpo y una lanza de color rojo que sostenía en su mano derecha. Mientras la figura parecía iluminarse, pensamientos e ideales le surgieron. Sentía pena y admiración por el dueño de la figura, sabía sobre su desgracia y quería liberarlo de ella, supuso que eso significaba la palabra _libertad_. -Un poco más, piensa un poco más_ – traición _ fue el siguiente pensamiento que consiguió, decepción y amargura se atiborraron en su corazón. Todo parecía pertenecer, sentía como si su cuerpo se estuviera armando de nuevo, la conciencia de su propia existencia, como le había sido mencionado, incluso ese dolor, estaba tan sujeto a su piel como una parte más de esta.

La silueta del hombre había abandonado su cabeza, si pretendía tanto por su bien estar, entonces, ¿por qué era tan sencillo olvidarle? En su lugar se formó una mucho más pequeña, de inmediato la reconoció como una cruz, la miró por un momento, la decepción surgió en su corazón, acompañada de rabia y casi como si fuera un castigo por sentirse así el dolor se intensificó aún más, azotando con fuerza en todo su cuerpo, encaminándose hasta su brazo izquierdo donde lo sintió concentrarse y explotar. Gritó, el dolor fue tanto que provocó un grito sin mesura. De nuevo, ni siquiera sintió su boca moverse pero aún así escuchó su propio y desgarrador grito con claridad, el dolor le regresó la sensibilidad total a su cuerpo, lo sentía todo, de la cabeza a los pies, mientras era delineado por el dolor, todo menos su brazo izquierdo. Sintió humedad bajo su cuerpo acostado, se desesperó, un nuevo azote de dolor le sobrevino, le abrió los ojos con brusquedad, entonces fue totalmente consciente. Estaba en el suelo, la humedad que sentía era su propia sangre y el dolor que sentía provenía de un brazo que ya no le pertenecía ni tampoco podía ver. Dándose cuenta de su condición, arrojó todo salvo un solo pensamiento que le inundó la mente hasta desbordarla.

-Finalmente lo has recordado, ahora repitelo_,_ recuerda tu deseo y acepta mi pacto_, -_le dijo con alegría y emoción. Desde el suelo susurro con la voz tan alta como el dolor le permitió, -quiero vivir

_-_Y así será, mi maestra_._

Buscó y buscó, pero seguía sin encontrar rastro alguno, pero, el que ahí se encontraran, era una certeza, solo había que seguir buscando. Cuatro días habían pasado y todo continuaba en calma, pero esa era ya la cuarta noche y esa calma comenzaba a sentirse pesada, preocupante y falsa. Comprobar su falsedad era precisamente su misión. Escuchar la orden le alegró, fue demasiada cautela para su gusto y hubiera preferido que su labor hubiese ido un poco más allá que el de una mera exploración, pero, aún así, era mejor que quedarse sin hacer en un rincón, esperando a que alguien más empezara algo que él bien podría hacer. Era un guerra, después de todo y debería librarse como tal, sin embargo era una lastima que quién lo dirigía fuera tan cobarde. Así lucía su maestro ante sus ojos.

"Exploración_" _fue lo que le dijo, _"_reunir información para tener ventaja_" _era lo que según el pretendía. Por sí mismas, esas ideas le parecían absurdas e innecesarias, pero, dejando eso de lado, Lancer sabía que no estaba siendo usado más que como pantalla para que su maestro pudiera volver a su escondrijo con seguridad, tras haber efectuado el primero (de muchos, según intuía él) ataques sorpresas.

Sonrió de la nada. Algo adelante, no muy lejos de él, tuvo la gentileza de sacarlo de la lastimera autocompasión en la que se estaba sumergiendo el solo y le agradeció en silencio por eso. Por fin había encontrado lo que había ido a buscar, un poder mágico que se escondía en las cercanías y que por un breve momento, se descuidó lo suficiente como para dejarse encontrar. Se levantó de la cornisa en la que estaba sentado, sobre un tejado que le daba una vista perfecta de la ciudad entera. Sonrió una vez más; al menos, con su maestro lejos, escondiéndose, tenía la libertad de doblar un poco la orden. Mientras reuniera información, él habría cumplido con la exploración que le fue pedida.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos, ni siquiera bajar hasta el suelo, a pocos edificios de distancia, la primera presencia que sintió seguía oculta, pero una segunda revoloteaba con descaro muy cerca de donde estaba la primera, mientras avanzaba lo iba sintiendo con más claridad, salto con salto, entre menos tejados le separaban más se emocionaba con la idea de que parecía estar siendo desafiado, hasta que por fin dio con el lugar.

En otra azotea, mucho más baja, a cuatro pisos del suelo, una mujer de cabello largo estaba sentada y sin moverse, con las piernas abrazadas y su frente descansando sobre sus rodillas. Hubiese pasado por alguien perdido o tal vez escondiéndose, alguien sin importancia a fin de cuentas, pero aquel hombre vestido de rojo a su lado, cuidándola, le daban la impresión de que estaban a la espera de algo, tal vez, de él.

Ella se levantó y ambos murmuraron un poco mientras él les observaba cómodamente, de pie sobre la reja verde que bordeaba la azotea, imposible que no lo hubieran notado llegar pero, en todo caso, había que hacérselos notar.

-¡Ey! -exclamó de manera dura y sin cortesía, ¿qué importaba esta en una guerra donde los nombres era lo último que llegaba a saberse? Logró su cometido, la atención de ambos ahora estaba sobre él, el caballero de armadura azul que se presentaba ante ellos, altanero y amenazante bajo el brillo de la luna.

-Es una noche hermosa, ¿no es así? -continuó intentando romper el hielo, pero ella solo se mantuvo expectante y en silencio. Ella era bastante joven, resaltaba que había dejado de ser una niña hace tiempo, pero aún le faltaba un poco para ser por completo una mujer. Una conversación no tenía sentido si solo una hablaba así que intentó obligarla a dar algo de su parte, prosiguiendo, -o, al menos, estoy seguro que eso es lo que opina mi amigo de ahí, ¿no es cierto?

La conversación no siguió como él esperaba, no consiguió palabras, pero sí una expresión que se asomó entre las dos largas coletas de su cabello negro que bajaban en cascada a cada lado de su rostro. Fue una sorpresa para ella, es cierto que estaba acompañada, pero aquel a su lado pese a que estaba ahí, no era algo que la demás gente debiera notar, un espíritu difuminado el viento, invisible para todos aquellos que no tuvieran un destino funesto entrelazado al de ella, pero, aún así, el hombre de cabello largo ante ella podía verlo con claridad.

-También eres un sirviente,- fueron las primeras palabras que se dignó a dirigirle.

-Eso es correcto, y la señorita aquí presente sabe que es mi enemiga ¿¡Cierto? -su hablar se volvió cortés de la nada, y de esa misma forma fue pasando de la calma a la alteración mientras terminaba la frase. Al mismo tiempo, desde su brazo extendido, un resplandor rojo nació desde su palma y rasgando el aire, dio forma a una lanza del mismo color. Lancer estaba deseoso de dar un comienzo oficial a la guerra, él mismo.

La azotea de su escuela estaba rodeada casi por completo por una reja, excepto en la parte de las escaleras. Rin Tohsaka corrió hasta ellas y saltó apoyándose en el barandal, no sin antes dar la orden a su invisible sirviente para detener su caída. Con su ayuda, Rin pareció levitar a centímetros antes de caer al suelo. Ya con sus pies sobre el patio de su escuela, siguió corriendo. La idea era ganar algo de tiempo, su oponente se había presentado y mostrado una lanza como arma, ahora debía encontrar una forma de sacar ventaja sobre eso, conseguir llegar hacia algún callejón u otro espacio cerrado era el escenario ideal. Una idea tan buena como cualquier otra, si se hubiese llegado a completar. Lancer se apareció frente a ella, cortando de tajo su camino.

Rin reaccionó con un presuroso salto hacia atrás que le permitió poner un poco de distancia entre ambos. Inmediatamente después invocó a su guardián, Un hombre moreno se materializó entre ambos, un abrigo rojo, separado en dos piezas, cubría la armadura negra que usaba. Postura firme y un semblante sereno, su mirada clavada en la de su adversario, a la busca de la más mínima excusa para abandonar una actitud tan pasiva donde no hacía más que escudar a la maga con su cuerpo.

-Eso ayuda bastante a que las cosas se vayan moviendo. Así es como esto debe ser, -expresó Lancer, complacido.

-Llevas una lanza contigo, eres el sirviente _Lancer_, ¿no es así? -Arrojó Rin, intentando dejar en claro su preparación para aquello que se avecinaba.

-Es correcto y tu amigo no parece estar muy acostumbrado a luchar de frente. Tu debes ser clase _Archer, _¿Cierto? -dijo esto ultimo para su contra parte frente a él, sin esperar una respuesta antes de continuar. -Bien, ahora que nos hemos presentado, debemos luchar. Ven aquí, lanza el primer golpe.

-Tu eres quién decide, Rin, -comentó Archer sin separar la vista de la amenaza. -Yo estoy listo para luchar.

Rin tomó un momento para meditar la situación. Se encontraban en un lugar por completo abierto y sin obstáculos, además, su sirviente, Archer, especializado en combate a distancia, se enfrascaría en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Lancer, quién se llevaría todo a su favor con su lanza y su especialidad en combate cercano. Más aún así, seguir corriendo ya no llevaba mayor significado al de la humillación personal y esta podría probar ser una gran oportunidad para que ella pudiera ver lo que Archer podía ofrecerle en realidad, como su compañero, en futuras batallas. La seriedad profunda de su rostro cambió por una confiada sonrisa.

-Archer, ¡muéstrame lo que vales! -exclamó finalmente.

Finalmente el dojo estaba luciendo aseado y en orden. Cuando empezó aún le quedaba tiempo de vida al día. Ahora, varias horas después, ya había obscurecido totalmente. De nuevo se había sacrificado por alguien más, limpiar el de dojo de un club al que ni siquiera pertenecía estaba muy lejos de ser un sacrificio glorioso o siquiera importante, daba más la impresión de que Shirou Emiya era alguien de quién resultaba sencillo abusar y más de uno así lo pensaba. Sin embargo, así era él. Tan propio de si mismo como su cabello rojo y sus ojos castaños era el hecho de que no podía dar la espalda a quien fuera que estuviera en necesidad y menos aún si se trataba de un amigo pidiéndole un favor.

Shinji Matou, un estudiante de mirada soberbia y un narcisismo tal que dejaba cortas la mayoría de las escalas que una persona tendría para medir la naturaleza humana, no era precisamente el tipo de persona que genera en otros el deseo de ayudarle, sin embargo él y Shirou mantenían una amistad que, pese a los años de antigüedad, no resultaba muy cercana, solo lo suficiente para Shinji se diera cuenta de lo mucho que podría pedirlo a Shirou, sin que este llegara siquiera a protestar. Lo que Shirou estaba por terminar era, de hecho, un tarea encargada al mismo Shinji por la presidenta de su club.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó sorpresivamente desde afuera del dojo, intrigandolo, a esa hora nadie más qué el tenía por que estar dentro de la escuela. Tomó la chaqueta de su uniforme escolar, que se había quitado antes de comenzar sus labores de limpieza y salió al patio a revisar la causa de aquel sonido.

La luna llena, como el plateado ojo vigilante del cielo, fungía como testigo del frenético chocar del acero que se suscitaba por de bajo de ella. Puntas y filos hechos de metal eran dirigidos con ahínco con el fin te atravesar y cortar la piel del adversario, pero, sin importar la voluntad puesta el afán de arrebatarle la primera gota de sangre al rival y todas las demás que fueran necesarias hasta obtener la victoria, sus armas parecían guiadas por el destino hasta encontrarse nuevamente.

-¿Un arquero con aires de espadachín? Pero, ¡¿Qué clase de héroe eres tu? ¡Nunca había escuchado de un clase Archer que peleara de frente, usando dos espadas!

-Por tu parte, estás muy lejos de ser un misterio, solamente existe un Lancer tan fanático por el combate.

Lancer no supo que fue lo que lo provocó más, que Archer ignorara por completo su pregunta, o qué se burlara de él, restregándole en la cara el supuesto hecho de haber deducido su identidad. Daba igual, el caso es que ya iba siendo hora de que aquella batalla creciera un poco y abandonara por fin ese absurdo vaivén de golpes y bloques que era incapaz de llegar a alguna parte.

Los términos de lucha impuestos por Lancer cambiaron súbitamente. Sus estocadas llevan más fuerza y eran mucho más rápidas, la precisión de sus golpes había bajado, pero el aumentado numero de ataques consecutivos que ahora, Archer, estaba obligado a contener compensaba esa perdida. Aquello se había vuelto una sinfonía compuesta por el sonar de sus instrumentos metálicos, una melodía adornada por los chispeantes encuentros entre espadas y lanza, una cuyo ritmo obedecía el compás marcado por la respiración, excitada y jadeante, de Lancer.

Con cada bloqueo que recibía, sus ojos se ensanchaban más con la necesidad de alcanzarlo con su lanza. Aunque con dificultad, Archer aún era capaz de mantener el ritmo de Lancer, aunque fuera solo para defenderse, por desgracia aquella fue una hazaña en la que sus armas no pudieron acompañarlo, desquebrajándose en sus manos y cayendo al suelo pedazo por pedazo.

La ráfaga escarlata, bajo la que Lancer mantenía sometido a su rival, se detuvo por un breve momento, donde Lancer se regocijó en su victoria, celebrándola con una sonrisa y una expresión tan amplias que dejaban atrás la simple emoción y rayaban en lo macabro, preparándose para lanzar la estocada final, la cuál lanzó acompañada de un exaltado grito con el que proclamaba la próxima y funesta resolución.

Desarmado y consciente de su desventaja, Archer se mantuvo firme, encarando de frente el ataque venidero. Rin fue abrazada por la idea de quedar fuera de la guerra justo cuando esta acababa de comenzar, todo por culpa de las tendencias suicidas y por completo carentes del instinto de autopreservación que acaba de descubrir en su sirviente. Por un instante, fue acarreada por la tentación de obligar a Archer a la retirada, pero la firmeza de voluntad que reflejaba su rostro le hizo darse cuenta de algo: el poder magico en Lancer había aumentado basta, pero el de Archer no se había movido, podía no haber aumentado, pero tampoco había disminuido en lo más mínimo, aún después de estar sobrellevando la batalla, Archer parecía estar muy lejos llegar a siquiera a cansarse. Reflexionando esto, Rin contuvo su aliento justo antes de usarlo para ordenar la retirada.

Su lanza hizo impacto, aunque ni el sonido ni la sensación fueron las que esperaba, su golpe final había sido a solo centímetros del pecho de Archer por el cruzar de dos espadas cortas y curvas que este tenía en sus manos, un par por completo idéntico al que ahora yacía en pedazos alrededor de él y cuyo destino no tardaron en compartir, explotando en pedazos, literalmente, victimas del poder que Lancer imprimió en ese ultimo golpe, como si hubieran estado hechas de simple porcelana.

El extraño giro en los acontecimiento causo un momentáneo cese a las hostilidades que Archer aprovecho para poner algo distancia entre ambos con un par de pequeños saltos hacia atrás, quedando cerca de su maestra, e invocando un nuevo e idéntico par de espadas, preparándose nuevamente para continuar la lucha.

Las armas que porta un espíritu heroico son tan parte de su legenda como de si mismos, identificar el arma, permite conocer el nombre de quién la porta, un objeto legendario único en su clase, que es llamado _noble fantasma_. Esa era la norma general, y estaba seguro de ello por que era la forma en la que funcionaba su lanza. El no la aparecía ni la creaba, sino que la traía de su forma espiritual que siempre le acompañaba y le daba forma física para entrar en combate, algo igual a lo que el mismo espíritu heroico hace con su cuerpo cuando no está luchando. Pero, pese a esa norma, el enemigo frente a él actuaba diferente, el no invocaba su arma, era como si la creara en el aire a partir de su propia maná, su energía mágica. Entonces, el noble fantasma no debía ser las armas, sino la habilidad que usa para crearlas.

-Proyección, eso es de lo que trata tu habilidad, ¿cierto? -preguntó Lancer, poniendo fin al silencio.

-¿Esperas qué, siendo enemigos, te lo diga sin más? Estamos en una guerra y justamente ahora estamos decidiendo quién de nosotros vive y quién muere, si no haz sido capaz de comprender mi habilidad, entonces será algo de lo que tendrás que arrepentirte cuando mueras a causa de ella.

-Solo fue una pregunta retorica, no hay ninguna otra explicación a lo que haces. Esa habilidad tuya es todo un problema, y tomando en cuenta el poco maná que te exige usar, no importa lo que pase siempre tendrás algo con que defenderte.

Lancer adoptó una pose distinta, agazapado, su mirada fija en Archer y con su lanza apuntando al suelo.

-Esta vez nada podrá evitar que acierte, ni aunque el mismo destino intente ponerse en mi caminó. Tu corazón ya ha sido atravesado por mi lanza, lo que sigue es una mera formalidad.

El poder de Lancer volvía a tornarse abrumadoramente amenazante, su maná se concentraba lenta pero constantemente en su arma, misma que comenzaba a reaccionar en respuesta. Su lanza, ya por sí misma de un color rojo brillante, volvía más intensa y viva su tonalidad, mientras que de la punta comenzaba a emanar lo que parecía una estela de vapor. Era como si su maná calentara lo suficiente el metal como para quemar el aire, evaporando la humedad a su alrededor.

-Tu noble fantasma. Este es apenas nuestro primer encuentro y ya estás dispuesto a usar tu técnica definitiva. ¿Estás realmente seguro de que deseas llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo? Tu maestro ni siquiera está aquí para apoyarte en una lucha tan culminante. -preguntó Rin con la esperanza de detener el combate antes de que todo se escapara de sus manos.

-¿Mi maestro? -preguntó Lancer, solo como confirmación antes de dar una expresión de clara inconformidad e indignación y, después, continuar -Si esperara a que ese cobarde, que llevo por maestro, diera la cara para yo poder actuar, esta guerra terminaría mucho antes de que yo pudiera tan solo acercarme a tener un combate directo. Nada personal, señorita. Es solo que tengo mucho estrés acumulado y resultaron ser a quienes encontré primero.

Lancer, no dio la más mínima importancia a renegar de su maestro frente a su enemigos, puede que eso fuera algo que Rin tuviera la oportunidad de usar a su favor en otra ocasión, pero en ese momento no importaba tanto como lo Archer había mencionado en medio de la batalla, el _Lancer_ frente a ellos era uno en extremo entusiasta por el combate. Rin enfrentaba una nueva decisión, sobre si el dejar que aquella situación continuara creciendo.

No había duda, aquello que se gestaba en la pose de Lancer era su noble fantasma, cargado por la ardiente pasión que le inundaba el aura con un solo propósito: hundir la punta de su lanza en el corazón del sirviente vestido de rojo. Rin se había preparado durante diez para este momento, su juramente era poner en alto, aún más de lo que ya estaba, el apellido de su familia, el apellido Tohsaka. Sin embargo, tal vez era el hecho de pasar de la teoría a la practica por primera vez o de lo poco que conocía de su sirviente en comparación de lo profundo del punto al que acababa de llegar o bien era solo la vehemente presencia de quien resultó ser su primer adversario, la situación era que Rin se encontraba nerviosa e indecisa. Claro, no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a aceptar, mucho menos a mostrar frente a su enemigo.

-Rin, tu decides, pero necesitas hacerlo ya. -dijo Archer, intentando motivar la voluntad de su maestra. El vinculo entre maestro y sirviente no era necesario para que él notara su indecisión y que esta se siguiera prolongando no era algo que le conviniera a ninguno de los dos.

Rin tomó un hondo respiro para calmarse, el mensaje de Archer había sido claro, no tanto por las palabras usadas, sino por que terminó recibiendo los reclamos de alguien a quién ella debía dirigir. Los reclamos deberían salir de ella para hacerle notar a él su falta de capacidad para seguir su paso, no al revés. Eso fue suficiente señal para hacerle entender que algo necesitaba ser corregido.

-Eres el sirviente de Rin Tohsaka, actúa como tal y evita hacer ese tipo de comentarios, -inició Rin, con una voz serena, -no tiene sentido que pospongamos o alarguemos esto, si tenemos la oportunidad de terminarlo en este momento. Aprovechemos ahora que su maestro no está para apoyarle. Sin importar que tipo de noble fantasma sea el suyo, yo estoy aquí para asegurarme que seas tu quien resulte victorioso. De ti depende mi oportunidad para ganar esta guerra así que no permitiré que caigas hasta entonces. ¡Luchemos, Archer! -culminó Rin, señalando a su enemigo para enfatizar sus intenciones.

Satisfecho, Archer alzó su mano izquierda a la altura de su pecho y, con un destello convirtió la espada que sostenía en arco sencillo, acto seguido convirtió la otra espada en una flecha que brillaba rebosante con el maná que estaba concentrando en ella, luego procedió a colocarla en el arco y a apuntar directo hacia Lancer.

Rin, por su parte, también se preparó. Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y al sacarla, tres joyas estaban sujetas por el espacio entre sus dedos. Experta en el arte de la transformación de energía, aquellas eran sus principales armas, acumulaciones cristalizadas de su propio maná del cuál podía disponer para restituir o complementar el maná en su cuerpo, o mediante un uso más burdo pero igual de efectivo que era liberar la energía de manera violenta, prácticamente como si fueran granadas de mano que funcionaban con magia y que explotaban según su capricho. Rin estaba decidida a demostrar el peso de su apellido.

-Esa maestra tuya parece bastante excepcional, incluso, después de hablar con ella, ya comienzas a actuar como un arquero normal.

-No tienes idea. -respondió Archer en un tono burlón.

-¡Ahora mismo planeó averiguarlo!

Lancer adelantó su pie, afectado también por su ímpetu actual, casi parecía que su intención era clavarlo en el suelo, comenzó a balancear su lanza, primero un poco hacia atrás y luego usando toda su fuerza para arrojarla hacia adelante, aún apuntando al suelo, mientras usaba el estrepitoso sonido de su aliento para grabar en el aire el nombre de su encantamiento: _Gáe Bulga_

Súbitamente, el combate se detuvo. Frenándose a si mismos con brusquedad, los contendientes se mantuvieron quietos y silentes, repletos de tensión, dando un significado muy lejano a la tranquilidad a esa calma en la que acababan de caer. Frente a ellos, de pie e igual de callada, se hallaba una figura posada en el espacio que los separaba. Una silueta misteriosa a la que ni la luna y su luz podían arrebatarle el secreto de su identidad.


End file.
